


Wake Up Call

by onceuponanevilangel



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Angie's got plans, but apparently she needs to wake Peggy up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day smut for a tumblr anon. Enjoy!

“Hey Peggy.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Peggy.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Hey, English, wake up.” Angie punctuated her request by practically draping herself over Peggy’s back.

 

“What?” Peggy mumbled into her pillow.

 

“Are you awake yet?” Angie asked.

 

“No,” Peggy said. She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and pulled the blankets up around her chin.

 

“Aw, come on, it’s your day off. You gotta get up,” Angie insisted and she propped herself up on one elbow and started playing with Peggy’s hair.

 

“No,” Peggy said again. This time, she rolled over to try to force Angie off of her, but then she felt Angie kiss her cheek and she opened one eye to find Angie smiling down at her.

 

“Well then I suppose I’ll just have to wake you up myself then,” Angie said.

 

“I dare you,” Peggy mumbled.

 

Angie’s smile changed to a smirk and she swooped down to kiss Peggy again, on the lips this time and much longer than before. “You’re on,” she breathed.

 

Peggy opened her other eye as Angie started to move, pressing her lips against the corner of Peggy’s mouth, then to her jaw and moving slowly, ever so slowly down Peggy’s neck, pulling the blankets with her as she went.

 

“Angie, what are you—“

 

One of Angie’s hands found Peggy’s left breast and she squeezed lightly, her short nails scratching gently through the fabric of Peggy’s nightgown. Peggy’s breath hitched involuntarily and Angie smiled as she kept moving down Peggy’s body.

 

She kissed a trail down Peggy’s collarbone and when her lips finally hit the top of Peggy’s nightgown, she just moved even further to suck gently at Peggy’s right nipple as her hand moved from Peggy’s breast, nails dragging gently down Peggy’s thigh until she found the hem of the nightgown and pulled it up just enough to splay her fingers against the warm skin there.

 

Peggy let out a little moan and Angie sucked a little harder at her erect nipple. There was a little circle of moisture on the nightgown and Angie blew gently on it, sending a little shiver up Peggy’s spine.

 

God, Angie was pretty sure that if she got her hands under that nightgown, she could make Peggy cum just from her breasts alone, they were that sensitive, but where was the fun in that?

 

“Come on, English,” Angie said. “You need to wake up. I need to hear you.”

 

“Stop teasing,” Peggy said simply and Angie grinned wickedly.

 

“Whatever you say,” she said.

 

She slid a little further down Peggy’s body and lifted the hem of her nightgown up, bunching it up near Peggy’s ribs so that she could kiss her way down Peggy’s abdomen. It was almost amusing to Angie how practically every part of Peggy was so defined from her legs to her arms to her facial structure and yet her belly, while still certainly strong with the soft outline of muscles that Angie could trace with the tip of her tongue, there was a little more give to it.

 

Angie paused briefly to dip her tongue into the tiny hollow of Peggy’s naval and she smiled at the small shiver it elicited.

 

As Angie continued sliding further down Peggy’s body, she felt one of Peggy’s hands curl in her hair and start almost pushing her down until Angie could kiss the insides of Peggy’s thighs.

 

She raked the fingers of one hand up Peggy’s leg as her other hand pulled Peggy’s underwear down and out of the way. Angie just flung it off somewhere behind her and moved her hand to tease at Peggy’s entrance.

 

“Angie,” Peggy practically gasped.

 

When Angie pulled her fingers away, they were already slick from the brief contact and Angie could feel her own arousal growing.

 

She found Peggy’s clit and rubbed a few feather-light circles that elicited little gasps and the barest hints of moans from Peggy.

 

“Come on, Pegs, I wanna hear you,” Angie said.

 

“More,” Peggy replied in a breathy moan.

 

That accent was going to be Angie’s death one day, but this wasn’t about her. This was about Peggy.

 

She started slow at first, teasing her tongue up and down Peggy’s labia and dipping inside of Peggy just enough to make her squirm and gasp.

 

This was Angie’s favorite part. Peggy completely on edge, every inch of her skin warm to the touch, her cheeks flushed, her hair a mess, letting out little whimpers and moans that she couldn’t control. Angie was playing her like an instrument and it was the most beautiful sight Angie had ever laid eyes on.

 

The next part was easy.

 

Angie moved her tongue up to Peggy’s clit, lapping at the swollen bud and sucking it gently into her mouth while she slipped two fingers easily inside of Peggy.

 

Peggy’s hips bucked upwards, pressing herself harder against Angie and she moaned. Her head was pressed so hard into the pillows that Angie could hardly even see her face.

 

“You close?” Angie asked.

 

“God, yes.” Peggy’s words were more of a broken gasp than anything and the hand in Angie’s hair tightened until Angie could feel Peggy’s nails digging into her scalp, but she didn’t mind. If anything, it just spurred her on.

 

She curved her fingers so that she was hitting just the right spot at the same time that she sucked Peggy’s clit into her mouth and Peggy exploded.

 

Peggy cried out—more inarticulate moaning with a few gasps breaking it up—and her whole body shook as she tightened around Angie’s fingers.

 

Angie didn’t stop, though. As soon as Peggy started to settle again, she surged upward and captured Peggy’s lips with her own as her fingers kept pumping in and out and the heel of her hand came to rub against Peggy’s clit.

 

As the second wave of pleasure washed over her, Peggy screamed and Angie just smirked against her lips as she swallowed the sound.

 

Angie had a half a mind to keep on going, but Peggy raised a hand to stop her.

 

“No, darling, too sensitive,” she gasped.

 

Angie drew her fingers out and brought them up to her own lips to suck them clean, reveling in the tiny aftershock that it drew out of Peggy.

 

“So what do you say, English?” she asked as she flopped back down on the bed next to Peggy. “Are you awake now?”

 

Peggy was all flushed cheeks and damp hair that clung to the sides of her cheeks and the top of her forehead and her breath was still coming in short gasps. Angie was pretty sure she had never seen anything more beautiful in all her life.

 

“I would say I am most definitely awake,” Peggy said.

 

“Good,” Angie replied. She kissed Peggy’s forehead before rolling out of bed and tossing her pillow at Peggy. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Pegs.”

 

“Where are you going?” Peggy asked.

 

“Howard got us tickets to the show, remember?” Angie asked. “I have to go shower so I have enough time to set my hair and let it dry before it starts.” She paused in the doorway of the en suite and grinned at Peggy. “And of course you’re more than welcome to join me if you feel like getting up.”

 

Peggy kicked the last of the blankets off her ankles and scrambled out of bed so fast she practically fell over. “I’m up!” she declared.

 

Angie just giggled and turned on the shower as Peggy followed her into the bathroom.


End file.
